The High Scool Years
by spitfirechick15
Summary: Gordo can't handle Lizzie's love interest and hates her for never loving him back...warning, slash
1. Intro

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Lizzie McGuire, it belongs to Disney; nor do I own the  
song 'Numb', that would belong to Linkin Park. The names not  
associated with the show are random friends of mine.  
  
~~Gordo's POV~~ Them, I can't stand seeing them together. I know we're supposed to be the three musketeers and all, but everytime they kiss I cringe. On the outside I appear to be happy for them, just like their parents are. It took a while for everyone at HHS to get used to them being a couple, but now, no one cares. Not even the infamous Kate. "Gordo! Hel-lo!" Lizzie said, snapping her fingers in front of my face. "H-huh, what'd you say?" "I said lets get going, come on, snap to it, biology time." I hate being a junior in high school. Lizzie looks beautiful as always. Her long blonde hair is pulled back into a loose ponytail. She's wearing blue jeans and a black tee shirt, simple, but beautiful because it's on her. I didn't even notice the hand caressing Lizzie's hip until Lizzie covered that hand with her own. Miranda pulled Lizzie down into her lap and began kissing her neck. "Randa...I gotta get to class and so do you," Lizzie whined. "Come on Liz, three years together means we do stuff together," Miranda replied. "Including serving detention?" I asked dryly. "Especially that," she replied. Lizzie kissed Miranda's lips softly. "I'm leaving you now," Lizzie said patting her cheek. "Fine...I love you." "I love you too baby." God that sickens me. "Damn she's so cute," Lizzie said while we walked to class. "Yeah, cute." "Gordo what's wrong? You've been acting weird lately." "Oh nothing, just got a new movie idea stuck in my head." "Anything you'd like to share with the rest of the class?" "Ah ah, not yet." By my seventh period drama class I was pissed beyond belief. One of my newer friends Nick Rodriguez came up to me. "Yo Gordo? Kinda spacin' today don't you think?" I blinked several times before answering. "Nah, just got a lot on my mind." "Yeah, you seem to be enjoying your friends little PDA over there uh?" he said, swinging his head towards the stage. Lizzie had her arms wrapped tightly around Miranda's neck while Miranda's were around Lizzie's waist. They were so obviously having an intense make-out session. "Fuck that, that shit makes me wanna throw up." Nick laughed. "Not me yo, if I was you, I'd be trying to get up in that action." I rolled my eyes at him. After HMS, Miranda and me took on more the skater/punk style. We're in the same band called 'Useless'. I'm the bass player while Miranda plays guitar and backing vocals. Our lead guitar/vocalist is junior John Wilson and our drummer is senior Lisa Ringo. "Hey Gordo, we got practice at four at John's house, don't forget," Miranda said. I hadn't even noticed fifty-seven minutes had passed and school was over for the weekend. "Oh, uh, yeah," I said. I had to do my best not to shudder at the sight of Miranda's hickeys. Lizzie came up to me after Miranda went over to talk to Kate. "Hey Gordo, can I ask you a favor?" "Sure." "Could you pierce my bellybutton today at John's?" "Why don't you just have Miranda do it." She sighed and ran her fingers through her blonde hair. "Randa doesn't want me to get it pierced." I thought about it. Hey might as well use this as an opportunity to see Lizzie semi-half naked. "Sure," I replied. "Thanks Gordo," she said hugging me. The only things I noticed was her pressing into me. When I got home I had to clean my needle (I recently pierced my tongue and Miranda's eyebrow with it). I was the last to show up at John's; they were setting up and listening to 'Numb' by Linkin Park. "So any of guys heard the infamous Kate Sanders is pregnant?" John asked. "There's a real surprise," Lizzie said who was being kissed on her neck by Miranda. "For real, who's the 'fasha'?" Lisa asked doing the in- the-air quotes. "I'm not sure, be good to know," John added, beginning to tune his guitar. "Lizzie," I said swinging my head in the direction of the bathroom. "Randa," Lizzie said, running her fingers through her girlfriend's boyishly cut dark brown hair. Miranda pulled away from Lizzie's neck and reluctantly let her go.  
  
Author's Note: Should I continue with this story? If I do Part II will most likely be in  
Lizzie's point of view. Later parts will reveal the father of Kate's baby.  
Please review and let me know what you think, flames will simply be  
ignored and please no gay bashing, my little heart can't take it  
~~from, spitfirechick~~ 


	2. Misunderstandings

DISCLAIMER: See part 1.  
  
Lizzie's POV Randa looked at me strangely when I got up and left the room with Gordo. "Where do you want me?" I asked when we got in the bathroom. "Umm, just sit on the counter and take your shirt off." I crossed my arms, pulling my tee shirt off and sat down on the counter. I could already hear Randa singing Dashboard Confessionals 'Hands Down'. Gordo started rubbing peroxide where he planned on piercing it. He kept rubbing lower and lower. "Uh Gordo? What are you planning on piercing there?" I asked moving away a little. "Oh..sorry." I looked down to see the beginnings of a bulge growing in his pants. Oh god. When he finally did pierce it, I embarrassingly screamed. When we came out everyone was staring at us. Especially Randa, she looked pissed. "Randa," I said moving over to her. "What?' she said, tensing up when I brushed my hand across her cheek. I played with the spikes of her hair at the back of her head. "Wanna see what we were doing in there?" "Yeah Lizzie, show her your bodily marks." "Shut the hell up Jonathan!" I lifted my shirt up showing her my new bellybutton ring. "You wouldn't do it, so I asked Gordo to." "Ohhh...sorry for doubting you baby." "S'okay, I still love you anyway." "I love you too." We kissed each other softly. "Elizabeth, can I talk to you out in the backyard for a minute." I looked at Gordo strangely, hugging Randa tightly. "Sure David, I'll be with you in a moment," I replied as sarcastically as I could. I walked out to find him sitting by the pool in a chaise lounge. I sat next to him. "How can I help you?" I asked. "Look, I'm really having trouble dealing with you and Miranda being together. I mean for one it's just not right, it's against god, I mean just read Romas 1:26 and 27..." "Gordo, I've read the bible and I know what it says, I'm not an idiot." "Well anyway. I would really appreciate if you and her would just act like normal friends when you're around me." I stared at him, not believing he was saying what he was. "David we've been together for three years, how can you just ask us to deny our feelings because you don't agree with it, know I'd really appreciate it if you'd stop being such a bigot!" I didn't realize, but I was now yelling in his face. "Just get away from me you stupid dyke." "You asshole!" I yelled pushing him in the pool. He got out quickly, grabbing me by the arm, and slapping me across the face. I started to cry. "Gordo what the hell! You're supposed to be my best friend!" "Fuck you, I don't need your friendship!" By this time Randa and John had came outside. "What's going on out here? Dave? Liz?" John asked. "Oh shit, babe, what happened?" Randa asked. She crouched down in front of me, gently wiping the blood away from my lip. My sweet girlfriend, always worrying. "Gordo hit me," I whispered in her ear, wrapping my arms around her neck. "That son of a bitch..." she said starting to get up. "No," I whined, grabbing her by her arm, "Just hold me." She complied and let me sit in her lap and lay my head against her chest. I could hear John and Gordo arguing. "Fuck you man! You're just as stupid as them!" Gordo yelled leaving. I started to cry, my wet tears falling onto Randa's neck. "Shh, it's okay baby... we don't need him," she said softly, trailing kisses throughout my hair. Later that night I got an e-mail from Kate telling me the origin of her baby. The father was none other than Ethan Craft. I went downstairs and got myself something to drink. "Elizabeth, what happened to your lip?" dad asked. "Umm, nothing." "Miranda better not have hit you...I swear Lizzie if she hit you, I'll..." "Dad! It wasn't Miranda!" "I'm not convinced Lizzie," my mom said suddenly appearing into the kitchen. "Mom, Randa's the sweetest person I've ever know in my whole life. Trust me, she didn't touch me." "Even so, we want Miranda over here tomorrow night, I think we all need to have a little talk." "Fine dad, whatever you say." I can tell this is gonna be a fun filled weekend ....not. I don't get Gordo, I mean I know he had a crush on me throughout middle school, when I kissed him after eighth grade graduation I thought that that would have dissolved the crush at least a little. I told Kate that and she said it was the stupidest, most blonde thing I had ever said in my life. Then soon after I kissed Gordo, I knew I couldn't deny my crush on Miranda any longer. Then she kissed me one night after one of our many freshman orientations. Gordo had always seemed so happy for us though. I guess that's the keyword there... seemed. This so totally sucks. I mean I love Miranda with all my heart. She my lover and girlfriend, but who am I gonna talk to about our relationship problems now? I guess I could talk to Kate, but she still has a big mouth and has her own problems with her pregnancy and all.  
  
(Romens 1:26-27 from the 'New World Translation of the Holy Scriptures') "...That is why god left them up to their sexual appetites for both their females changed the natural use of themselves into one contrary to nature..."  
  
(27) "...and likewise even the males left the natural use of the female and became violently inflamed in their lust toward one another..."  
  
Author's Note: I just added these scriptures at the end for the references I made to them during Lizzie and Gordo's fight. 


	3. Arrangements

DISCLAIMER: See part 1. Also I have no idea what Miranda's parents names were  
so I'm just making them up.  
  
Miranda's POV Lizzie and me were at my house sitting on my couch watching The Ring. She kept moving around in my arms and burying her face in my neck during all the 'scary' parts. She got up and straddled my lap, draping her arms loosely around my neck and beginning to kiss my lips. My mom cleared her throat. Lizzie pulled away from me, lying her head against my shoulder. "Sorry Misses Sanchez." "It's okay girls...um Lizzie your mother called and said that you and Miranda were supposed to be back at your house almost an hour ago.." "Oops," Lizzie replied. "Oops? What do you mean oops?" Lizzie tried to look away innocently. "Baby, what are you hiding from me?" "Nothing Randa." "Nothing Randa my ass, what did you do?" "Nothing baby." I tackled her on the floor and started tickling her. "Okay I give! I give! I'll tell you in the car!" We held hands walking to my black Toyota Celica. "So," I said wrapping my arms around her shoulders, "Spill it." She started to run her hands up and down my back. "Well, uh, you know the cut I have from Gordo?" "Yeah, and I still wanna kill the son of a bitch for doing it, but you won't let me." "Well, my parents think it's from you." "What! Lizzie...you didn't tell them who it was from?" "W-well, n-no, I d-didn't want to hassle with all the drama." I pulled away from her, beginning to mutter in Spanish. "We got some drama now," I mumbled. Tears started to well up in Lizzie's eyes. "What the hell are you crying for?" I asked angrily. "Because Miranda! I really need you right now! Everytime things get tough for me, you shut yourself up and try to hide from me...but I need you!" she cried. I started feeling bad. I went back over to her and pulled her back into my arms, hugging her waist. She threw her arms around my neck, crying softly into my shoulder. "I'm sorry Randa." I started running my fingers through her soft hair. "Shh, it's okay baby." When we got to her house, Jo and Sam were looking at me all pissed off. I sat down on a chair while her parents sat on the couch. Lizzie crossed in front of them and sat on my lap, draping her arms loosely around my neck, and burying her head into my shoulder. "Now Miranda. We've seen the marks on Lizzie's face. What do you have to say about it?" Sam asked. I just sat there and stared at the ground. "Okay. Well I think it's best if you and Lizzie don't see each other for a while." I felt tears welling up in my eyes. I could also feel my baby's wet tears against my neck. "We'll give you a few minutes to say good-bye Lizzie, but then I want Miranda to leave," Jo added. When they left, Lizzie's sobs became audible. "Miranda! This sucks! I want to tell them, but I'm too scared to!" she cried. I didn't say a word. In a way, this is Lizzie's fault. Well at least the not being able to see each other part is. At school the next day, I saw Lizzie's chair was empty. It went on like that for the next week. "So Miranda. You seem depressed now that your bitch isn't coming to school," Gordo said nastily. We were at lunch, sitting in the quad. "I got nothing to say to you." "Oh yeah bitch." I stood up and suckered punched him right in the jaw. I kept punching him until he kicked me hard in the ribs, rolling over on top of me and hitting me in the face a few times. Finally the dean grabbed me and he got taken up to the office by one of the campus monitors. My parents came to pick me up. "Miranda how could you get in a fight with a boy for god's sake!" my dad yelled. "Juan, stop she's been through enough." He looked out the window. "I'm sorry Miranda, it's just....I don't know." I was suspended for four days and put on a 'fight contract'. I was so happy when I came back on Tuesday because I saw that Lizzie was back. "Randa? My god baby what happened to your face?" she asked, rubbing her hand across my cheek. "I got a bruise." "Obviously smart ass," she said smiling and kissing my lips. Gordo was back to. When I looked at him he flipped me off and walked away. I leaned into Lizzie's chest and she wrapped her arms around my neck. "I love you," I said. Although with my head in her jacket in sounded like I wuv do. She chuckled. "I love you too babe." She hugged me close until the bell rang for first period. We decided to ditch that day and went back to my house where we made love. "So," I said lying my head on her stomach, "How come you haven't been at school?" "My parents wanted me to stay home and 'cool off'." "Ah." She ran her fingers through my hair. "I love your hair like this." "Good." Looking up at Lizzie, I just kept thinking about how much I love her and why she won't tell her parents that Gordo's the one who hit her. Why does she let them go on believe it was me?  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE; 'PERSONAL  
  
PROBLEMS. REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU  
  
THINK. FLAMES ARE NOT WELCOME AND ADVICE  
WOULD BE NICE...HEY THAT RHYMED!  
-- Spitfirechick15 


End file.
